A safe is a strong, usually fireproof cabinet with a complex lock used for storing items such as important documents and valuable articles to limit access or to protect against theft or damage from fire. It is generally a free standing or wall mounted cabinet having a top, a bottom, a back and two sides that adjoin at right angles to form a box-shaped enclosure with a hollow interior and a front opening. A hinged door occupying the front opening of the safe cabinet forms the front façade of the safe and a barrier to the interior of the cabinet when closed and secured in position by a lock. For unobstructed access the interior of the safe, the user stands in front of the safe cabinet and access the interior of the safe through the front opening by unlocking and swinging the door open to a position generally perpendicular to the opening of the safe cabinet. As such, a conventional free standing or wall-mounted safe with its dedicated top, bottom, sides, and a hinged door at the front of the safe that pivots open to enable access to the interior of the safe is useful where space is plenty for opening and closing the door.